guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gamer
speculation willing to bet good money that one of the titles is l33t or some variation. --''Lemming64'' 21:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) :"Mad Skillz" seems like an obvious choice as well. Well, I'm already 170 points closer to the title, so I'll make sure to get that posted as soon as I reach it. Jioruji Derako 02:14, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm willing to bet one of the higher levels will be named "h4x0r skillz" or "ph4t skillz". And the max title will probably "r0x0r ur b0x0rz" or "I pwn y00". ;) -- 09:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::I'm sincerely hoping for "Skillz of an artist" --Wil 05:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) Account based? :Yes, it is account based. --Sykoone 22:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes it's not hard to check, definitely account based. --''Lemming64'' 06:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) I don't beleive these titles so far. Only rank 1. :any proof for the new levels listed? --''Lemming64'' 09:55, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::if its true that's awesome, 1337 skillz!!!--Ofer1992 10:28, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::ok I have confirmed pro skillz verbally with someone in game who I saw had level 1. --''Lemming64'' 10:49, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::"Pro Skillz (2)" confirmed by screenshot here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2361814&postcount=20 Burst Cancel 12:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) Numchuck Skillz (3) confirmed on Guru by Brother Lorden screeny - http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10093787&page=3 --ArTy 05:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) Is l337 skillz max (in which case, an easy KoaBD title)? It doesn't have a question mark after it indicating another title is after that (either that or the person who formated it didn't format it like the hero or commander pages). Gosu Skillz confirmed here; please leave correct information on the page or risk being banned for vandalism. Jinkas 02:33, 2 January 2007 (CST) I have seen atleast 2 people with the title "Leet Skillz." Although i dont know if it is the maxed title. --Uagathy101 20:05, 10 January 2007 (CST) :please screenshot it next time if you do. --''Lemming64'' 11:57, 11 January 2007 (CST) Only Prophecies/Nightfall Isn't this only a prophecies/nightfall title since the arena and wintersday events are only accesible in those campaigns. -Zak :Prehaps add a bonus key to a factions account to check? — Skuld 16:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) :For right now, yes, it's Proph/NF only because they're the only ones that can access the Snowball Arena. If the Dragon Arena makes a comeback at next year's Dragon Festival, then Factions characters can access it as well. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:19, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::You can access the snowball arena from the Great Temple of Balthasar. That would make it core. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:41, 22 December 2006 (CST) Leavers Seems when you win vs a team with one or more leavers then the 10 points are not awarded.. even if you're close to a win when they do. Anyone else unfortunate enough to confirm this? Actually, only via word of mouth, I can disprove this... I specifically tested for that and you still get the 10 points. I was on a rampage, 14 consecutive, 57% flawless, Even beat a full team of Save the Dolyaks NUKE and so people actually started leaving on sight to our team. You even get points if they all quit, just not CC's. Xenopia Impellus 17:39, 21 December 2006 (CST) (Wasn't logged in) My team defeated a few teams that had one or more leavers--however--I'm positive you still get shards. I took my shards and divided by 0.3. This equals my "Gamer" points, indicating that every time I get 10 Gamer points, I also get 3 CC shards.Xapheus Sadalfas But, on the other hand, I did run into one battle where most of them left. The last guy /resigned, and we won without gaining the points (can't be sure if I got shards though). Jioruji Derako 04:34, 22 December 2006 (CST) I can comfirm that you do not get points, nor candy shards, if you win becuase the other team leaves BEFORE you get 5 presents. This happened to me. :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:00, 22 December 2006 (CST) :So if your team has a 3 point lead the other team can grief you out of shards and gamer points by resigning or rage quitting? Hopefully this is just a really nasty bug. -- Gordon Ecker 20:06, 22 December 2006 (CST) That's how it used to be yeah, now it's been changed so that if they do all quit or /resign, you still get the shards and the points. 220.240.65.21 20:13, 26 December 2006 (CST) Balthazar Faction Cap? Would this title increase balthazar faciton cap, seeing as all holiday event games are pvp? :I'm pretty sure the faction increase is only from the Hero and Glad. title tracks, as the faction is geared towards vanilla PvP. I'm sure there are plenty of "Skillz" title holders who could confirm this. Anyone? Jioruji Derako 04:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::I have "Skillz", and it didn't increase my cap. --70.48.29.176 11:56, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Not to mention you forgot to include Champion as a faction storage bumper. Spark 13:20, 24 December 2006 (CST) name If I see people walking around in Guild Wars with "pro skillz" under their name, I ... let's just say I'll be angry. I know it's supposed to be a joke, but it's still an awful name for a Guild Wars title. -- arth 06:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) pro skillz is a great name for a title Is the title 1337 skillz confirmed, or just another rumor? And also, it is Numchuck, not nunchuck. Quit changing the spelling.--Sykoone 15:41, 25 December 2006 (CST) There is a mistake - 2nd level is some worthless "Profi". I think "pro skillz" is for 3rd level(3k). :please post some evidence to back this up because all the evidence we have seen so far says you are wrong. --''Lemming64'' 15:59, 26 December 2006 (CST) Oh, sorry, I was so dumb - I was playing with Polish language - sorry for unnecessary mess. ::::What She Said::::: When Gaile Gray was in Kama int 1 dist, i asked her a if there will be any abilities this title will give? Her reply was That on jan. 1st there will be an update to give the title/character/account the ability thing. she did not mention what it would be, or if it would add towards yout balth faction pool, so just a head up. ATM, i have 7,200 gamer points and i will try to get the title at 12,000 gamer points and update wiki/guru, but it will take at least 5 days for me to get all the points, meaning i'll be cutting close to the end of the festival. so wish me luck. hopefully i'll be able to get it. XD If the title is anything more then 12,000 points, im betting i and a lot of other people are not gonna be happy. Anet, should list the titles, so people at least know whats they are worknig towards because i would hate to be working for a title i don't like or will ever use. :Chances are, it will go higher. This isn't going to be the only festival, and they're not going to make a title you can max in one week when it's meant to be maxed over a greater period of time. Xapheus 20:00, 28 December 2006 (CST) gosu is? quick google brings me to this. :A sub-human who sacrifices his or her social and sex life in exchange for ungodly Starcraft or Warcraft abilities. There have been actual cases where many 'gosu' players had starved to death because of playing Starcraft for too long. source: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=gosu . Anyone got other ideas on what it is? -- Xeon 02:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) Another Reference: -Literal Translation is "A High Hand" from Korean, in one dialect it means "Leader." Usually used to refer to someone with great skills in martial arts and/or Boduk. It also has been used in other games to describe someone with high skill, especially popular in the gaming world, namely Starcraft, being said to stand for "God of Starcraft Universe." http://www.reference.com/search?r=2&q=Gosu (please do not mis-represent the meaning of this on the article, it is not a direct reference to Starcraft.) :From the two sources, it seems to be a direct reference to a type of person that played Starcraft. Do you have evidence to prove otherwise? -- Xeon 02:54, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::See Wikipedia:Gosu. I changed the article a bit based on the Wikipedia information. -- 02:58, 2 January 2007 (CST) gosu confirmed http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10093787&page=4 -- Xeon 02:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) Leet Omfg Leet Skillz they sure got humor at Anet :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) gangsta? any evidence for this? --''Lemming64'' 18:03, 9 January 2007 (CST) :quick scan of guru says no — Skuld 18:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) Next Level Scanning the thread on guru linked above by Xeon, the next level seems to be at 32,500 points. As I don't know for sure I'm not adding it but there's a screen cap with someone who has Gosu so, I'd guess they know what it was unless it was photoshopped. Lojiin 15:43, 11 January 2007 (CST)